


Grandpa Stark

by checkr1bored



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Irondad, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), married Peter and Harley, revival, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkr1bored/pseuds/checkr1bored
Summary: After the final snap Tony wakes up outside the compound (which looks different than he remembers) he gets up and starts to look for somebody he knows Bruce, Cap, anybody and ends up coming across something (someone) he never expected to see at the compound, a boy that couldn’t be older than five or so. The boy smiles brightly (a smile he is familiar with... he thinks) and grabs his arm pulling him towards the building.“D-do I know you?” the boy stares at him for a second his smile never faltering“Of course silly, you’re grandpa”[discontinued]
Relationships: Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 167





	1. | ~1~ |

Waking up after the snap was well simply put, unexpected.

Tony thought that getting rid of Thanos (for good this time) was it for him, he felt he could go, knowing everyone he loved was safe again. Not that he wanted to go, he had a four-year-old daughter and a son he needed to spend more time with after having lost him for five years; but still, he was okay leaving because they had each other, they didn’t need him.

But here he was most definitely alive, although not in a hospital… Tony would have expected after the snap burnt most of his right side to a crisp, to at least be in a hospital for a few weeks. Looking around, Tony saw that he wasn’t even in a hospital at all, he was outside what looked like the compound but sleeker and more modern ‘_ wasn’t the compound destroyed in the battle? _’ Tony thought to himself before looking to his right arm to see it wasn’t damaged whatsoever, it looked normal. Choosing to ignore the state of his body, he gets up and starts to look for somebody he knows Bruce, Cap, anybody to tell him what’s going on.

Distracted by his thoughts Tony doesn’t see the small figure running towards him until he feels a small hand on his wrist, he looks down and sees a boy that couldn’t be older than five or so. The boy stares back at him and smiles brightly (a smile he is familiar with... he thinks) before adjusting his grip and pulling him towards the building. “D-do I know you?” the boy just looks at him for a second his smile never faltering “Of course silly, you’re grandpa” Tony stills, he never had grandchildren, hell his daughter is only four. “Are you sure about that bud?” Tony tries to sound lighthearted but there is an obvious strain in his voice, thankfully the child doesn’t notice this. “Yes, Mama, Daddy and Gramma tell me stories about you” 

‘_ Gramma… if this kid is telling the truth that could be Pepper’ _ Tony takes a deep breath to try and calm himself before asking “Are they here, your Mom and Dad?” if it’s even possible, the kid’s grin widens “Yes, but Nana says that technically I don't have a mom, and that Mama just likes being called that even though he’s a boy” Tony sighs in relief from hearing that the kid's parents are here “do you think you could take me to them?” he doesn’t wait long for an answer, already being pulled towards an entrance. “Hey, kid who else is here?” Tony hopes the kid will name somebody he knows by first name “umm… well, just Daddy and Mama right now everyone else is at their homes” He sighs, hopefully, his parents are a bit more helpful in figuring out what's going on.

Once inside the boy leads him to what looks like a common room, then looks at the ceiling “umm… miss can you call Mama and Daddy here please?” a second later a seemingly familiar AI’s voice rings through the air “yes young sir, your fathers are on their way” Tony tries to think for a second ‘_ that’s not FRIDAY, who is it?’ _he turns to the kid “Hey kid, what’s your name?” The seconds of silence feels like forever before responding, 

“Anthony”


	2. | ~2~ |

Tony stutters for a second “I'm sorry what did you just sa-” he is cut off by a voice he’d recognize anywhere from down the hall 

“Anthony?” its Peter’s voice clear as day. The younger Anthony runs towards the voice leaving Tony by himself “Mama! Daddy!” they are close enough that he can overhear the conversation but unable to see anything. “Baby, what’s wrong” Peter again, but that can’t be right Peter is sixteen and definitely has no children. 

“I found Grandpa!” the younger Anthony’s words are followed by silence and then a new voice “what d’ya mean hun?” for the first time since waking up Tony’s mind is blank only focused on the conversation. “Grandpa’s here, in the common room, I brought him in from outside” more silence then Peter again “someone is in there?” Tony can tell the younger child is growing agitated “Yes, i told you  _ Grandpa  _ is in there” The other person he doesn't quite recognize speaks up “Tony go to your room please” Tony knows this isn’t going to end very well “b-but” “no buts Tesoro listen to us please” Peter’s voice is very noticeably quivering and he can hear the young boy stomp away, and he hears Peter and the other man walk closer and closer until…

“Mr.Stark?” Tony is now looking at a wide-eyed Peter from across the room, he goes to say something but then “No this isn’t real” he frowns as Pete turns towards the mystery person “Harley, this can’t be real. T-tell me this isn’t real” Peter reaches out for the man’s hand ( _ who evidently is HARLEY KEENER _ ) and Harley pulls him closer as if protecting him and speaks up “Who are you?” 

Tony stands shocked for a second then, “seriously?” he tries to make eye contact with Peter but he quickly hides his face so he looks back towards Harley and continues “you’re serious?” Tony is shocked ‘ _ what the hell is going on’  _ Peter turns back towards him eyes red “You can’t be Tony…” he pauses to collect himself “I was there, I watched you die! They carried your body away, I-I saw you die” Peter has tears streaming down his cheeks now “Karen… Is this an illusion? I-is he really back?” Tony is confused, he wants to ask questions but chooses to stay silent. “EDITH has confirmed that all illusions are down Peter” Harley turns to Peter and takes his face in his hands wiping the boy’s tears with his thumbs “Petey, Beck is gone, you’re safe please just breathe” he pulls Peter in for a hug and presses a kiss on his temple. Peter turns towards him again “What is something only you would know?” forgetting he was a part of the conversation Tony takes a second “what?” “j-just please, if you really are Mr.Stark what is something only you know?” Peter sounds desperate.

“When I first met you, I asked you what your M.O. was, why you got out of your twin bed in the morning and you said ‘ _ When you can do the things that I can, but you don’t, and then the bad things happen, they happen because of you _ ’” all of a sudden Peter’s body crashed into him, arms wrapped around his torso “Mr.Stark… You’re back” “Yeah kid, but just so we’re on the same page. How long ago was Thanos and my snap?” Peter lifts his head from Tony’s chest to look at him and then Harley’s voice cuts in from across the room,

“It’s been seven years, Tony”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tesoro - Treasure (Italian)


End file.
